


omega resort

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Inexperienced Harry, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Louis is in his late 30s, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Power Imbalance, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, harry is 16, mentions of body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was something that every young omega in respectable society was expected to do.  Around the age of presentation, part of summer break was spent at one of the many omega resorts around the world.  As a type of finishing school camp, these retreats teach young omegas about their bodies and how to modify their behaviour to be an acceptable part of high society.  Being a trophy omega was rarely a walk in the park and learning how to behave in social and professional settings for their high profile alphas were important life skills for privileged omegas.Harry finds himself as the only male omega at the resort and he is separated from the female omegas for one on one lessons with one of the resort's mentors.  He'd never heard anything about hands on training before but Mr. Tomlinson seems to know what he's doing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	omega resort

It was something that every young omega in respectable society was expected to do. Around the age of presentation, part of summer break was spent at one of the many omega resorts around the world. As a type of finishing school camp, these retreats teach young omegas about their bodies and how to modify their behaviour to be an acceptable part of high society. Being a trophy omega was rarely a walk in the park and learning how to behave in social and professional settings for their high profile alphas were important life skills for privileged omegas. 

Harry had chosen the omega resort in Jamaica without any hesitation. Beaches, sun and maybe the chance to sneak away for some adventures sounded like the perfect way to spend his summer before his final year of high school. He’d ended up a grade ahead of most of his peers after moving to a new school system in elementary school so he knew he’d be one of the youngest at the resort this season. He was used to it. 

He packed his bag with excitement after his application had been accepted and waited not so patiently for the school year to finish.

And that was how he found himself spread eagle in one of the mentor’s offices at the resort in Jamaica. 

Their first day had been free to relax on the beach or take a dip in the large outdoor pool or, for the omegas flying in from further away, a chance to deal with their jetlag. It had given Harry a chance to see that there weren’t many other male omegas in his session and, when they all gathered for their first health class in the main presentation room, he was shocked to find he was actually the only one. 

While the rest of the female omegas took their seats and chatted with the cliques that had already begun to form, Harry had been pulled aside and directed to follow one of the mentors down the hall. 

He was an older alpha with just a hint of grey mixed in with his dark hair and a few day’s worth of scruff that held a reddish tint. His eyes were kind and his laugh lines were deep when he smiled at Harry and held the door open to his office. 

“We usually have at least a few male omegas to make a small class,” he explained to Harry as he gestured for him to take a seat in one of the comfy looking leather chairs. They were worn brown leather and matched the couch pushed against the far wall. “I’m sorry if this is awkward for you. I promise we’ll be learning the same things as the rest of the group. Everything will just be tailored to you since you have a few extra things to deal with.” 

Harry nodded but blushed and hoped the class would be over quickly. 

“I know we had introductions yesterday, but as a reminder, I’m Mr. Tomlinson and I’ll be your mentor for health and development while you’re here. Feel free to come talk to me about anything during your stay. That’s what I’m here for and I promise that this is always a space for you to be open and ask any question that comes to mind.”

Harry nodded and then they began. 

They started with the basics from a textbook similar to the ones Harry had used in school. It was a little boring and Harry had to fight the urge to yawn since it was just him in the room. He couldn’t hide it like he might have been able to in a whole room full of students. 

“Today we’re going to move on to something a little different,” Mr. Tomlinson said as he closed the office door. “We could use some cartoon illustrations, but since they won’t let us use actual photos and it’s just you in the class, I figured we have a better model to learn from.” 

Harry watched as he flipped the blinds shut from where Harry was seated and then turned and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Today is our first day of anatomy,” Mr. Tomlinson crossed his ankles and looked casual and relaxed while Harry felt his cheeks flush. “So if you don’t mind, you can remove your jeans and we’ll get started.” 

“What?” Harry’s throat felt tight and his heart thudded in his chest. 

“Your jeans. The girls usually have a volunteer in front of the whole room. At least it’s just the two of us in here.” 

It felt like a prank to Harry, maybe a test to see how easily he would obey an alpha. He sat still in his chair. 

“Come on, off!” Mr. Tomlinson said with a chuckle. “We’re getting into the fun stuff now.” 

Harry’s hand slowly moved to his button while Mr. Tomlinson rounded the desk and pulled a few things from a drawer. 

“That’s it,” Mr. Tomlinson encouraged as the button slipped free and he moved on to his zip. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly, looking up at his mentor with uncertainty. 

“You’re very lucky. You get to learn on your own body!” Mr. Tomlinson picked up a folded towel and offered it to him. “You can sit on this if you like so the leather isn’t cold.” 

Harry nodded and accepted the towel, fingering the hem for a minute before standing and spreading it over the seat. His undone jeans slipped down low and he blushed as his black briefs were exposed. 

“Come on, all the way off, it’s just like visiting the doctor. The quicker this lesson is done the faster you can redress.” 

Harry nodded again and averted his eyes as he pushed the jeans to the floor and stepped out of his shoes to leave them all bunched in a pile. 

“Those too,” Mr. Tomlinson gestured to Harry’s briefs. “I’m not going to judge you. This is for your educational purposes.” 

Harry nodded and hesitated with his thumbs hooked in the elastic waistband before pushing them down as well. It wasn’t polite for omegas to talk about the lessons that were taught at the resorts. Most just talked about the fun excursions they were able to take and it always sounded like a fun vacation. They never talked about the lessons that were taught. Harry figured this was why. Learning about their bodies was private. 

“Okay now take a seat and prop your legs up on the arm rests,” Mr. Tomlinson instructed as he turned to pick something up from the desk. 

Harry scooted down until he was able to do as he was told and covered himself with his hands where his legs were open wide. 

“Here’s a mirror for you,” Mr. Tomlinson offered a large hand mirror to him, “Or I can hold it if you find that more comfortable for you.” 

Harry took the offered mirror, covering less of himself with only one free hand. 

“Now, have you ever used a mirror to look at yourself?” Harry shook his head. “I want you to take a few minutes and have a good look before we begin. I want you to be familiar with your body.” 

Harry nodded and reluctantly started to pull his hand away. Looking at himself down there didn’t seem like a proper omega thing to do. He could easily see his dick, but the rest of it felt tucked away for a reason. His cheeks grew hot as he lowered the mirror with a shaky hand. His spine curved and his head rested against the back of the chair so that he could both reach and see the reflection in the mirror at the same time which wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

He stared at his parts in the mirror, the lips of his cunt parted just enough to see the deep pink skin from the way his legs were spread. It looked moist though he was yet to have a proper heat which would stimulate his slick. He knew that much at least. 

He didn’t notice Mr. Tomlinson pulling the ottoman closer until he was taking a seat just beyond where he held the mirror. Pulling on rubber gloves, Mr. Tomlinson now had on a pair of black rimmed glasses that made him look more distinguished and, if Harry let himself admit it, quite handsome for someone twice his age. It still made him squirm to have someone looking at his private parts so closely, even if they were attractive, maybe even more so. 

“Feel free to stop me if you have any questions,” Mr. Tomlinson said and adjusted Harry’s hold on the mirror so it could be angled to see while also giving himself enough room to place his hand between Harry’s legs. 

“Male omegas have a unique mixed anatomy,” his mentor began, “Have you ever explored your parts, Harry?” 

Harry glanced up timidly and met his mentor’s eyes. He swallowed and shook his head with a very small motion. As an omega, he’d always been taught that his body wasn’t for him to play with. He received enough swats on the hand as a child to limit himself to a few cursory tugs when his cock was hard. It always felt like someone would know if he did more than that. 

“Only, um, washing in the shower and sometimes, um, my, um, you know.” 

“You can say it, Harry. That’s what this lesson is for,” Mr. Tomlinson smiled warmly as his gloved hand touched Harry’s soft dick. “This is your penis as I’m sure you know.” 

Harry could feel the warmth of his fingers through the latex and he bit his lip hard and tried to concentrate on something other than how good it felt for someone to be touching him there. The gentle strokes were making him hard and he wanted to die of embarrassment over his body’s reaction. It made it worse that he had two angles to view it from, straight down and the angle of the mirror. He couldn’t help the small whimper that slipped out when the alpha’s thumb slid over the head and pressed down into his slit along the way. 

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s a natural reaction and that’s what we want for this lesson.” Another hand moved to cup Harry’s balls and it felt like his whole body was shaking even though it visibly wasn’t. “Male omegas also have testicles though it’s rare that they develop enough to produce sperm. If they do, it is only strong enough to impregnate a beta since the fluids an omega produces are toxic to anything entering their womb without the presence of the neutralizers produced in alpha semen. Many male omegas have a strong dysphoria for their male parts and choose to have them removed. In cultures where there is an emphasis on bonding ownership, many alphas will have them removed as a sign of submission and obedience.” 

Harry did shiver visibly at that, especially when the alpha’s hand simulated the slice across the base of his erect penis. Harry hoped he never found himself with an alpha who would do that to him. He didn’t want to lose any of his parts. 

“And then we have the parts that make you omega,” Mr. Tomlinson abandoned his cock standing straight and proud and moved his fingers down further to prod at the lips of his cunt. “The vulva will be less noticeable than a female omega with labia that are flatter and not as plush as a female. They’ll only engorge during heat or extreme sexual arousal which, by design, is to attract an alpha to that part of the body to mate.”

Harry felt the gloved fingers moving over the slit of his lips, gradually using more pressure until he was sliding a fingertip up and down the sensitive inside. It made him twitch on each upstroke and Harry wanted to ask if that was normal, but he was too busy trying to breathe and watch his mentor’s hand working on him through the reflection of the mirror. 

“You have a spot right here that is similar to a clitoris,” he said, circling his fingertip right on that spot. Harry moaned and his dick twitched. “The nerves are tied directly to your penis so most feeling is lost when the penis is severed during removal. I bet it feels really good when I do this.” 

Harry couldn’t even nod. He was overwhelmed by the sensation which felt like someone stroking just the head of his cock in more than one place on his body, almost like he had two cocks. He’d never felt anything like it. 

Just as he felt like he was about to come, the alpha moved his finger away and, before Harry had time to protest, the finger slid into him in one smooth motion. He cried out and watched in the mirror as it pulled out and then two fingers entered him again. It was more than he’d ever had inside, far more than the fingertip he’d once barely pressed in while washing himself a little too well in the bath. 

“Your vagina is made to stretch with arousal to accommodate an alpha’s penis and the bulb of his deflated knot. It may feel uncomfortable at first when you aren’t used to the feeling, but that will quickly pass. Fingers are a good way to get used to that feeling.”

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Harry had to resist the urge to pull them back. He watched as Mr. Tomlinson pulled off the rubber gloves with a snap and push the ottoman away from the chair. 

“But we’ll continue where we left off tomorrow, our hour for today is up!” 

Harry just stared at him, dick hard and cunt wet and throbbing where it had been abandoned. 

“I’ll give you a minute to collect yourself,” Mr. Tomlinson said and rounded his desk before turning his attention to his computer like he hadn’t just had his fingers inside Harry’s body. 

It took him several moments for function to return, slowly unfolding himself from the cramped position and placing the mirror on the floor. He dressed without looking at the alpha and then slipped out of the office. 

He slid his hands into his front pockets and made fists, holding the material away from his body enough to hopefully hide his erection in the most natural looking way he knew how. It didn’t stop him from feeling like everyone’s eyes were on him even though they probably were not. He felt small and impure as he scurried back to his room and splashed cold water on his face until he felt his body returning to normal. 

For the rest of the day, Harry tried to go on as usual, but there was an itch inside him begging to be scratched that drew attention to his cunt between his legs. Ever step made his briefs rub against his lips in a way he’d never noticed before and the fabric was damp against him. When he sat, he rocked back and forth for stimulation, unable to sit still while his body craved that sensation. 

He tried to go to bed early to ignore the urge for something more, but it was a restless sleep and he arrived at Mr. Tomlinson’s office door the next day practically vibrating with it. 

“Should we start where we left off?” Mr. Tomlinson asked as he made sure the door was clicked shut and the lock slid into place. Harry nodded and started to remove his bottoms without much prompting at all. He was positioned in the chair with his legs spread before Mr. Tomlinson had even returned with gloves in hand. 

Harry wasn’t even embarrassed that his cock was already standing at attention when the alpha sat down between his legs. His cunt throbbed for attention and he silently willed his mentor to touch him soon. This was supposed to be about learning his body and Harry was discovering so many new things about it. 

“Let’s see, where were we?” Mr. Tomlinson hummed as he pulled on the gloves and then took a long, evaluating look at Harry’s displayed parts. “I think we were just getting to the vagina.” 

Mr. Tomlinson gave Harry’s cock a few strokes before he returned to where he had removed his fingers and left Harry wanting. A few gentle prods and then one finger slid back inside. It felt like relief to Harry who had been keyed up since the moment he’d left the office. He was too distracted by the need to even be ashamed of the moan he let out. 

“You’re nice and wet today,” Mr. Tomlinson commented as he slid a second finger in. “That’s a good sign. There are glands that produce slick when sexually aroused to ease the stretch of an alpha’s knot. You’ll produce more during your heats.” 

The alpha’s fingers felt thick in his cunt and made Harry want to fuck down against them for more. They scissored open and then felt around inside until a burst of sensation made Harry’s eyes fly open. 

“There’s the spot,” Mr. Tomlinson said with a chuckle. “This spot is positioned for an alpha’s knot to press against. In heat, it stimulates ovulation, the knot signalling to the omega’s body that the alpha is ready to fertilize. Outside of heat, stimulation can lead to orgasm.” 

The alpha didn’t let up in the small circles over the spot and soon Harry was dizzy with it. He squeezed his eyes closed as he struggled to figure out whether he wanted to pull away or press into the feeling. A few minutes later, his body decided for him and he started to come. His cunt clenched around the alpha’s fingers and his cock spurted clear fluid onto his shirt. It left him dazed and sensitive, blinking at his mentor with hazy vision. 

“Very good! You’re very responsive,” Mr. Tomlinson nodded his approval with a smile as he pulled his fingers away. “More advanced than some of the others I’ve mentored over the years. Tomorrow we’ll move on to some advanced lessons if you think you’re ready for it.” 

Harry felt a little disoriented but nodded. The fabric of his shirt was wet and cooling where his fluids had landed and his cunt was pulsing along with the beat of his heart. He’d never felt such a release in his life. 

The rest of the day floated by in a daze and he slept easily once he sank into the pillow. 

Harry woke with slick-soaked pants, rutting against the mattress on the tails of a dream he couldn’t remember. He threw the covers off his sweaty body and groaned at the mess he’d made of the bed. He’d never been more thankful that he had a single room. That part of being the only male omega in this session was nice. 

He tentatively slid his hand down to feel the slick between his legs and pressed his moan into the pillows when it felt good to touch. A wave of shame passed over him as he touched himself, but he didn’t want to stop. He rocked against his hand until the tip of his finger curved to touch where Mr. Tomlinson’s fingers had entered him yet he couldn’t work up the courage to slide his own inside. 

He pulled his hand away with a huff, frustrated and unsatisfied. He wondered if the other omegas felt the same way after their lessons as a group. Maybe they were learning with each other instead of having to wait for their hour with Mr. Tomlinson.

It was a struggle to find the motivation to stumble to the shower and even more of one to ignore the erection that wouldn’t go away. Forty-eight hours before he’d been an expert on ignoring his dick and now it felt like a switch had been flipped. He hoped that Mr. Tomlinson would get him off again even though he’d already said they’d be moving on with their lessons today. It hadn’t been something intended for Harry to start craving. His mentor had worn gloves, after all. It was not supposed to be any different than a doctor’s exam while his anatomy was explained to him. 

Still, it made Harry shudder to think of the older alpha’s fingers deep in his cunt and the way it made him feel. 

“We’ll be moving on to alpha anatomy today,” Mr. Tomlinson said once their session had started. “Since I’m alpha, I can use myself to demonstrate.” 

He directed Harry to sit down on the couch while he unzipped his trousers. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Harry stared at the alpha’s parts right at eye level. It was bigger than his own even while it hung there flaccid, the first alpha cock Harry had ever seen in person. 

“As you can see, alpha parts are just more developed than the male parts that you have.” 

The alpha sat beside him on the couch and arranged himself so that he was exposed for Harry to see while keeping his trousers on. He tucked the tails of his shirt up further on his stomach and let Harry look as long as he wanted. It was hard for Harry to look away. 

“I’m guessing you’ve never had any experiences with an alpha before,” Mr. Tomlinson said as he gently took Harry’s hand in his and led it to his crotch. “There are many aspects that are the same as yours.” 

The alpha wrapped their hands around his dick together and stroked it gently, the head peeking out of the foreskin with each downward motion. It already felt bigger than Harry’s and warmer. It started to stiffen in their fists, Harry’s eyes glued to the sight. 

“The most notable difference is in an alpha’s knot,” he led their hands down to the base and and applied pressure. Harry could already feel the resistance of the bulb of his knot already just under the surface. “The knot is just firmer erectile tissue that only fully forms when inside an omega. Most alphas still experience some form of a knot with each orgasm.” 

Harry was touching his first knot and he felt wet between his legs. It made him squeeze his thighs together and squirm in his seat as the alpha guided his hand up and down the growing shaft. 

“Just keep going, just like that,” the alpha removed his hand and nodded for Harry to continue the same motion, “You can use both hands if it’s easier.” 

Harry did but had to change positions to get a better grip. In doing so, he folded one foot under himself and whimpered when he found that he could rock against it for friction against his cunt. The fabric of his briefs was wet and soon found its way between his lips to rub against his clit. It wasn’t enough, but it felt better than nothing. 

“Feel how my knot is swelling?” Mr. Tomlinson asked, his voice tight. Harry nodded and bit his lip as he concentrated on his task. He could feel the curve of it growing. “Squeeze around it tight when I say, okay?” 

Harry nodded again and watched with fascination as he kept stroking with both hands. 

“Okay, now, squeeze around my knot!” Mr. Tomlinson pulled his shirt up his stomach and Harry squeezed both hands tightly around the base. “Harder!”

Harry knew what would happen but was startled when it actually did. The pressure of his knot pushed his hands apart as it popped and a fountain of come started to spurt from the tip as he watched on with saucer sized eyes. It spilled over his hands and the alpha’s stomach and kept coming. 

“Okay, you can let go,” he said with a small tap to Harry’s wrist. “I’ll keep going if you keep that up.” 

Harry pulled his messy hands away and held them suspended in the air with uncertainty. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He’d just made an alpha knot and his heart was racing in his chest. 

Mr. Tomlinson pulled a towel from somewhere and wiped off his own stomach before offering it to Harry to clean his hands. 

“I think we’ll end early today so you can go wash your hands,” the alpha said as he tucked himself back into his trousers, still half hard with his knot still visible. 

Harry just nodded and stood from the couch. He stared down at his hands the whole way back to his room. It wasn’t until he’d shut the door that he realized his own trousers were soaked through, his cunt swollen and still leaking slick. He touched it with the traces of his mentor’s come still on his fingers until he felt ashamed of his actions. He skipped his next session to take a cool shower, staying under the spray until all evidence was washed away and he no longer felt the throbbing need of his omega parts. 

When Harry went to dinner, he looked around and wondered if the other omegas were experiencing the same changes in their bodies that he was. Were they also getting wet in their sleep? Did they also have the urge to touch themselves? To have their mentors touch them? It didn’t appear that anyone else seemed to be having the same struggles that he was or maybe they were just better at hiding it. 

He decided he would bring it up with Mr. Tomlinson at his next lesson. 

“Is my body supposed to be… different?” Harry asked timidly the next time he sat in Mr. Tomlinson’s office. 

“Have you ever experienced a heat?” he asked thoughtfully. 

Harry shook his head. “Not a full one, no.” 

“It’s probably your body preparing for that,” Mr. Tomlinson explained. “There are a few signs that can happen days, weeks or even months before.” 

“Oh.” Harry looked down at his hands in his lap and nodded. 

“Would you like to talk about heats today? It’s on of the next lessons anyway.” 

Harry shrugged. 

Mr. Tomlinson stood from his desk and walked over to the corner where there was some type of cart on wheels. He pulled it away from the wall and Harry could see it resembled the kind of exam table in doctor’s offices. 

“I borrowed this from the other classroom for this lesson,” he said as he locked the wheels into place. “You can remove your clothes and hop up here then we can begin.” 

Harry nodded as Mr. Tomlinson patted the edge of the exam table and then went about adjusting it at an angle. 

The air in the room was a little chilly as he removed his jeans and briefs and he cupped his hands over himself for the few steps to the table. 

“Shirt too this time,” the alpha gestured. 

Harry pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it with his other clothes in a small heap on the chair. The only thing left on his body was his socks. 

He hopped up and sat on the edge of the padded table Mr. Tomlinson had covered with a towel and tried to resist the urge to swing his feet. 

“Just lean back and try to relax,” he instructed as he pulled some metal piece from the corner and lifted each of Harry’s feet to keep his legs spread. “This will just make it easier to see.” 

Harry just nodded and kept his hands over himself until Mr. Tomlinson handed him the mirror he’d used before. 

“Don’t be shy. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Knowing your body is a good thing!” 

He slid on a pair of gloves and started to stroke Harry’s cock until it was standing hard and then moved down as he had on previous days. He couldn’t stop the whine that came out when the alpha’s fingers slid into his cunt. 

“You’re doing so well,” the alpha praised, touching Harry until he was squirming on the table with need. He picked up a little package and held it up. “Do you know what this is? This is an alpha condom and you should use one with your alpha when you don’t want to get pregnant. Most pregnancies happen during heat, but it’s not unheard of for the body to ovulate when knotted at any point during an omega’s cycle. Now I’m going to show you how to put one one.” 

The alpha unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock that was already hard and bulging at the base. 

“You just pinch it here and then roll it down like this,” he demonstrated, “And then make sure this band is secured at the base below the knot. It will come off easily during intercourse if it’s not secure.” 

Harry watched with wide eyes, feeling exposed and nervous. The condom was thin enough that he could barely see it covering the alpha’s cock. 

“During a heat, you’ll want to make sure you use another form of birth control since you won’t be satisfied if the alpha is using a condom. Plus, you should never be with an alpha through a heat until you are mated and then you will probably want to give your alpha pups. Even with a condom, you shouldn’t have sex with any alpha before you are prebonded. It isn’t proper for an omega to have sex with anyone before.” 

Harry nodded, his eyes on the way the alpha stroked his cock over the condom as he talked. He could feel his slick warm between his legs and his cunt clenching where the alpha’s fingers had been inside him. 

“During a heat, you’ll produce more slick than usual,” he stepped closer to the table and slid the head of his covered cock against the slick folds of Harry’s cunt. Harry clenched the towel in his free fist. “Now, use the mirror so you can watch. I want you to see how it will happen.” 

Harry felt a rush of slick slide out of him as Mr. Tomlinson pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. He paused long enough to angle the mirror for Harry and then started to press inside. 

“This is just to teach you,” Mr. Tomlinson said with strained words while Harry watched him slowly disappear into his body. It felt strange, a foreign stretch he wasn’t sure how to process. “Just a little push for the knot…” 

Harry grunted and whined when it popped inside, just the hint of it stretching him to enter. It was weird but good, a lot of pressure making his hips wiggle around the intrusion. 

“There you go, Harry, that’s it,” Mr. Tomlinson nodded as his eyes fell shit for a moment. “You’re so young and tight. During heat, your body will naturally relax to take it. Now I’m going to move and show you what will happen.” 

Harry gasped when the curve of his knot popped out and then popped in with another thrust. He watched it all happen through the reflection and wondered if that was what porn looked like. The alpha repeated the motion again and then again, each time more slick eased the stretch until it felt so good it made Harry moan. 

“Such a good omega,” Mr. Tomlinson told him breathlessly, his gloved hands holding Harry’s hips in place. “I’m going to show you what a knot feels like, you ready for it?” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. A spike of anxiety ran through him when he pulled up the memory of feeling the size of the alpha’s knot in his hands. He wanted to say no and pull away but he could already feel it happening. It burned as it pulled out and was forced back in, the reflection showing its growth with each thrust. He wanted to scramble up the table and away from it but the hands on his hips were holding him in place. 

“There it is,” Mr. Tomlinson moaned with one final hard stroke that held him in place. 

Harry could feel his knot stretching him open and it hurt in a strange pleasurable sort of way. His dick jumped as he came and he cried out as his cunt clenched around the large bulb making it feel even bigger. 

“The alpha’s tie will be stronger during heat,” Mr. Tomlinson said as he tried to catch his breath. Harry stared through the mirror at the place their bodies were still connected and marveled at the fact that all of that had fit inside of him. “It will usually last about 30 minutes or so, 10 to 15 outside of heat.” 

Harry was barely listening to his words now. His cunt was sensitive and ached around his knot, his instinct telling him to pull away from the feeling. He tried and cried out when the tug burned his rim. 

“Shh, just stay still sweet omega,” Mr. Tomlinson cooed and stroked a hand over his belly. “You’ll get used to it and then you’ll start to crave it.” 

Harry wasn’t sure he would ever crave it but then again he never thought that his time at the omega resort would go like this either. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing since every deep breath made him feel even more stuffed full. 

“You’re such a perfect student, so eager to learn,” Mr. Tomlinson praised him. “Tomorrow we’ll start learning about pregnancies.” 

Harry cracked his eyes open in time to see the wicked smirk cross the alpha’s face as his hand rested on his belly. Harry tried to ignore the way his blood ran cold. 

“I think you’ll do well with that lesson too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
